


The Devil's In My Head

by neganstonguething



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/neganstonguething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of GreedxLing works involving an odd little concept that...kind of allows them to have separate bodies. Kind of. It's pretty my PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is another older work of mine--the second fic I'd written of Greed and Ling. At the time, I hadn't intended for it to be multichaptered, but now it is. Oh well. xD

Ling can't believe what he's seeing, but it's there, clear as day. He's standing right in front of none other than the one who had assimilated with him--Greed. The homunculus is a mirror image of him, standing at the exact same height with the same black hair tied back into that same ponytail. The only differences are his choice in clothing--while Ling's trench coat is currently layered with a white undershirt, Greed's is layered with a tight black one, and while Ling's still wearing his baggy white pants, Greed is rather comfortable in his tight black ones--, the red tattoo on the top of his left hand, and eyes bordering somewhere between red and violet, which unlike Ling, Greed chooses to keep open. Those reddish irises are fixed on him and they're almost frighteningly cold and hungry.

 

He doesn't recognize the room they're in. It's simple and tiny--black, concrete walls and floors with no windows and no decorations, and it seems to flicker and fade with the pounding of his heart. It's almost like it's been created by his own imagination.

 

Somehow, standing before a look-alike of himself (who he knows, but cannot prove, is Greed), the idea doesn't seem all that farfetched.

 

"You're Greed, I take it?" Ling doesn't know how he's aware of this, but he guesses it's because of the connection the two have, even if they seem to be currently separated for the moment. "You want to tell me where we are?"

 

Greed's eyes don't leave Ling's, and his head cocks ever so slightly to the right, a shark like smirk tugging at his lips. "Your guess is as good as mine." He says with a shrug. "But it's simple enough that I'm pretty sure it's in our heads."

 

" _My_ head." Ling corrects, and his squinted eyes come open like they always seem to do when he's being serious. "And I don't recall coming up with anything like this in my head."

 

Greed rolls his eyes. "That's why I said _our_ heads, idiot." Looking up toward the ceiling, where a dim light in a single fixture whips back and forth, creaking with each change of direction, the homunculus clicks his tongue, which makes Ling's stomach turn awkwardly with each sound. Something isn't right here...

 

"The least we could do is get rid of that damned squeaking..." Greed's sinister gaze suddenly locks harshly on the light on the ceiling and it stops swinging immediately. He smirks and closes his eyes, resting his hands on his hips in satisfaction. "That's better." His eyes open again and dark irises fix themselves on Ling's narrowed gaze, making the prince flinch.

 

"Get to the point, Greed." He snarls, and he surprises himself with the harshness of the words. "I doubt we're here for no reason."

 

Greed shrugs again, and his eyebrows twist upward in mock-innocence. "Hey, this is _your_ head, remember? But either way, I like the way you think." And without warning, he smirks and advances on his human counterpart. "I'm tired of waiting."

 

Ling has half a moment's chance to ponder the words before Greed suddenly has him by the front of his trench coat and is shoving him backward. He hits the wall with a force that makes his vision fuzzy, but he doesn't have time to think about it, because as if following the path of the last few seconds, Greed's mouth is on the prince's in an instant. Narrowed eyes widen in shock, and his own hands bundle in the front of the homunculus' jacket, shoving him back harshly.

 

"What was that about!?" He seethes immediately, and he realizes faintly that his head hurts from the impact he'd made with the wall when Greed had pushed him. It feels way more real than something imagined, that's for sure...

 

"Shut up." Greed hisses, and again, their lips crash together. This time, Greed is smart enough to seize Ling's wrists and pin them against the wall with the rest of his body. The human arches back from the cool concrete (which also feels pretty damned real, if you ask him), struggling fruitlessly to free himself. Ling guesses he could bite Greed's tongue, but considering his position in the matter, the consequences aren't all that promising. Still, he wants to know what the hell is going through his counterpart's head to go and kiss him like that.

 

Instead, he manages to turn his head away, and he finds he can handle those lips on his neck, so long as he has the ability to talk. 

 

"This is gross." He mutters, face flushed from Greed's lips on his. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

 

Greed's tongue is tracing the skin above a throbbing artery on Ling's neck when the question reaches his ears. He stops and his reddish eyes turn upward somewhat, rolling dismissively. He doesn't pull away. "What's it look like? You should be more observant. Obviously, I'm going to fuck you."

 

Those words damn near make Ling's eyes bulge right out of his skull. Sure, he hadn't exactly expected anything very...erm...G-rated, since he'd been suddenly pinned up against a wall, but Greed's words are so blunt and to the point that they throw the Xingese prince for a loop and when he recovers, he's almost sure he has whiplash. He even feels a little nauseous from the sheer force of the words.

 

"Y-You're quick to the chase." He hisses, wide eyes narrowing once more. He's still reeling, and he can't believe what he's seeing, much less what he's hearing, and then there's the fact that Greed's body is warm up against his own, and he can feel what is obviously an erection straining his counterpart's pants and pressing up against his thigh. The contact is unnerving and blatant proof that Greed is serious, and the prince's throat constricts uncomfortably at the very thought.

 

"I'm just getting started." And as if to prove his point, Greed roughly shoves a knee between Ling's thighs, creating a friction that makes the human's eyes roll back into his skull behind squinted eyelids, much against his will. He curses and writhes against his other half's body, struggling once more to free himself, but to no avail.

 

He realizes--or rather, he already knew, but is now accepting--that Greed isn't letting up until he gets what he wants. That in mind, what on Earth is he supposed to do? He sure as hell isn't just lying back and accepting it. No way--not with that look Greed is giving him. He looks far too proud of himself, and he's way too self-confident to be allowed to get away with something like this.

 

If Greed's going to play dirty...

 

The homunculus' pants are tight and Ling doesn't doubt they're visibly straining, so to add to the situation, he hitches his own leg somewhat, recreating the friction he'd felt mere seconds ago.

 

Greed moans, but he doesn't protest. In fact, if Ling doesn't know any better from the position he's currently in, he's pretty sure he just felt those hips roll forward to increase the friction.

 

Well, damn.

 

"I didn't expect you to be willing, now..." Greed chuckles, and each sound--much to Ling's surprise and mild disgust--makes his heart pound. The light hanging from the ceiling begins to sway again. "Is there something you've got to tell me, brat?" He turns his head up slowly, tracing feather-light kisses along the human's neck, and said human shudders beneath the contact. "Is it possible you want me, too?"

 

Ling scowls, then turns his head to face Greed once more. The vague change in position makes the homunculus pull back, but only slightly--he's still close enough that he can feel Ling's breath on his lips.

 

And then Ling does something shocking. He leans closer to his counterpart, lips parting, just barely brushing his bottom lip against Greed's. He hovers there for a few seconds, then whispers simply, in the silkiest voice he can manage, "In your dreams." 

 

The words go straight to Greed's crotch and his eyes lock on the squinted ones of the human before him. Ling looks _unbelievably_ sexy right now. His face is flushed and his mouth is hanging open and Greed knows the human can tell he's staring, because his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip, and he gently bites down on it. What a fucking _tease_.

 

The temptation to lean in and kiss those now-moist lips is knocked abruptly from Greed's thoughts with a rough clash of Ling's forehead against his own. Instinctively, his grip on the other's wrists falters and he knows what's coming next.

 

That little bastard. 

 

Bracing himself against the wall, Ling jumps and kicks straight out, embedding both feet in the homunculus' stomach. Greed is sent reeling across the small room, but with catlike reflexes, he wheels around in the air and breaks his fall by landing on all fours. His recovery is immediate, and he bounds forward, but Ling sidesteps.

 

"You're not just going to claim me like that." Ling sneers, and he bounces backward when Greed leaps once more. "I'm not that easy."

 

"Is that so?" Greed's confidence is ample, and it catches Ling off guard somewhat. "If that's the case, you wouldn't have gotten so worked up when I had you up against that wall."

 

Ling scoffs, weight shifting to his right leg. " _Please_. I'm only human."

 

"That's what gets me, actually." Greed says, and for a moment, he looks confused. Ling falters. "For a kid who has been spending so long trying to possess immortality, I find it hard to believe you don't want it when it's standing right in front of you."

 

Oh, that's _low_.

 

Greed sees he's struck a chord and a victorious grin tugs at his lips as he puffs out his chest and motions to himself with both hands. A slight quirk of the head timed with one _hell_ of a smirk and he's completely thrown Ling off his guard. "If you didn't want me, we wouldn't be here."

 

"You don't make any sense." Suddenly, the prince before him looks absolutely furious, and he's bounding forward, repeating his counterpart's earlier actions by bundling his fists in his coat and slamming him hard against the nearest wall. "I'm not like you. I don't have sick fantasies about rolling around between the sheets with my _subconscious_."

 

Greed laughs--literally tosses his head back and bursts into a series of high-pitched chuckles, and when a few seconds pass, he ends his laughter with a small hitch of breath, dipping his head back to Ling's level. 

 

"First of all," He points out, wild eyes locked on the human's narrowed ones, "I'm not your subconscious. I'm a whole other entity from you--I just happen to share this body with you, and you should be grateful I'm willing to do that much. I could've devoured your mind completely, you know."

 

Ling swallows, just as Greed's fists close around his jacket once more and he wheels them around until he's got the tables turned back in his favor. He's holding the prince so tightly against the wall that his knuckles are digging into the human's chest, bruising the skin with ease.

 

"Second, I wasn't fantasizing about rolling around between the sheets with you." He pulls Ling forward just a couple inches, then slams him roughly against the concrete wall once more, rolling his hips almost painfully into the ones of the human before him. He leans in and his teeth nip at the boy's earlobe, hot breath ghosting over the skin there. "I was _planning_ just how I could have my own form for a while so I could fuck you _against a wall._ " Just to prove a point, he drags his fingernails along Ling's chest, all the way down to his abdomen and to the hem of his white pants, thumb dipping into the waistband. "So you'd better be ready to take it like a man."

 

At this point, Ling is genuinely shocked, and for many reasons that he considers perfectly legitimate. For one, Greed's voice is absolutely fearsome and he can damn near _feel_ the venom spraying from every syllable. It sears his skin and burns down to the core, and his body responds by spreading goose bumps all over his skin, which leads him to his next reason--he's actually _liking_ this, when knows he shouldn't. What they're doing is just _wrong_ , and with all the things going on outside of this moment, they don't really have time to go at it against some stupid wall.

 

But Greed doesn't seem to have any desire to relent, and frankly, Ling doesn't feel like walking around with a hard-on all day. That in mind, he silently complies and reaches down to work open the tie around his loose white pants, which fall to his ankles with ease.

 

"Fine." He snarls simply, and he leans forward to nip at the other male's bottom lip, narrowed eyes slitting even further. "But you'd better make it _good_."

 

Greed chuckles and closes the gap between them, deepening a kiss he's finally managed to start. For a while, the two are like animals in heat, hips bucking forward to make contact, and the only sounds in the room are the desperate gasping and panting of two sets of lungs burning for oxygen. Greed doesn't pull away until his chest feels as if it might catch on fire, and he can tell the human before him is in the same position. 

 

"This..." Ling pants, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his trench coat. "This is my first time."

 

Greed hesitates only for a few seconds, and then laughter erupts through the room once more. His shoulders hiccup and convulse as he laughs, and when he finally stops, there are tears at the corners of his eyes. Still giggling, he uses one hand to brush the tears away.

 

"I can't believe you tried that..." He whimpers as the giggles subside. "You can't pull that 'be gentle' bullshit after telling me to make it good, you idiot!"

 

Ling's eyes are squinted again, and he cocks his head to the side. "Who said I wanted you to be gentle?" He doesn't bother clarifying further on that question and instead reaches forward to unbutton the tight black pants around Greed's waist. Once they're down, the homunculus lets out a sigh that tells the human he's relieved to be rid of the damned things. "Now," the prince comments, and his right hand trails down to touch his counterpart, who lets out an appreciative moan, "don't disappoint me."

 

"You got it, kid." Greed responds in a husky voice, and he somehow manages to turn his attention away from the hand pleasuring him long enough to spit into the palm of his own hand, wetting his fingers. Desperate or not, he sure isn't stupid enough to try and take the kid dry, so he drags the now-moist fingers along the human's chest, and using his other hand to spread Ling's legs somewhat, he slides his hand between and brushes his fingers over the boy's entrance. Without hesitation, he pushes one finger inside.

 

"Nnh..." Ling tenses, because there's no denying how weird the intrusion feels. Still, he doesn't push Greed back. For one, it'd be embarrassing to make him stop now, in a situation like this, and two, the homunculus probably wouldn't let him stop even if he wanted to.

 

And there's also the curiosity pooling within the backburner of his mind. He wants to know if Greed really can prove himself. He's always so proud of himself, after all. Ling wants to know what he's really made of.

 

"You gotta relax, idiot." Greed snarls, and he finally manages to push his finger in past the second knuckle. He curls the digit within the human, and said human reaches up instinctively to hold onto Greed's trench coat as if he might fall any minute. "I can't do a damn thing with you playing boa constrictor."

 

Ling resists the temptation to knee Greed in his bare crotch, and instead focuses his attention on stroking the other male, his thumb brushing across the tip as he leans in close, burying his face in Greed's shoulder. "I'm trying...be patient."

 

"Easier said than done, kid." Greed points out, voice gruff and husky with arousal, and his words die off into a moan. He can't keep his hips from bucking forward into the human's hand. "I'm practically turning blue, here. Now, _relax_." His last word is grunted and he speaks it as he pushes a second finger inside. Ling hisses in response.

 

"Keep me distracted." The prince orders, and without warning, he drags the hand on Greed's jacket upward to seize him roughly by the back of his head, jerking him in for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Greed responds immediately, and soon, both of the beings in the room have gone completely silent. They're too preoccupied by the tangling of their tongues, and the only sounds coming from them are the desperate pants for air as their bodies respond to each touch. It's almost rhythmic, the way Greed's fingers scissor in time with each stroke of Ling's hand on his manhood. Their bodies move together in unison and it isn't until Greed's fingers hit a spot within Ling's body that the rhythm breaks.

 

At first, the prince isn't sure whether he's feeling pleasure or pain, but he knows for sure that whatever the sensation is, it's intense as _hell_ and that he needs to feel it again. 

 

"R-right there." He demands, and Greed clicks his tongue, but he obeys regardless and drags his fingers over that spot within his counterpart, and he's rewarded with a sound somewhere between a yelp and a groan and the tensing of Ling's body around his fingers. It's enough to tell him that he's not the only impatient one anymore.

 

"Now, that's more like it--ack!" Greed's cocky smirk is interrupted by Ling shoving him back roughly, almost as if he's picking a fight. In the process, the homunculus' fingers are withdrawn from his body and Ling's hand has long-since released his groin. "What the hell?" Greed questions, but just as the last word leaves his lips, his eyes lock on Ling's, which aren't squinted like usual. 

 

Greed damn near loses it at the sight alone. Ling is advancing on him in rapid steps while he stumbles back from the force of the shove. The prince's eyes are narrowed and small, and grayish-blue pupils practically bore into Greed's skull. They sear his nerves, sending pinpricks of excitement ripping through his body like wildfire. The human's face is flushed with arousal and his lips are swollen from heated kissing, mouth hanging open just slightly. He kicks his pants away from his ankles and moves in on the other in a matter of seconds, shoving him again. This time, the push is hard enough to knock Greed off balance, and he falls to the ground. He has just enough time to recover from the fall before he has an entire lapful of Ling, whose hand has found his chest and is now urging him onto his back. 

 

"I'm the future Emperor of Xing." The boy points out as he straddles Greed's waist. "I'm a leader, not a follower." The words don't make much sense, and Greed finds himself pondering them absentmindedly. At least, he's trying to ponder them, but it's hard to do so with those lips on his neck, and his chest, and his stomach...

 

It hits him right around the time Ling's tongue has reached his cock, and sinks in fully when that hot mouth surrounds the tip of him.

 

Take it from this kid to be a good leader in all aspects of the word. This isn't the first time Greed's caught this vibe. He knows that Ling is all about the people, and as leader, he's determined to make sure everyone under his control is happy. Apparently, this situation isn't very different, because right now, Greed can't even focus. His mouth his wide open and his back is arching and it's getting really fucking hot in here...

 

He's in the middle of shedding his trench coat and shirt when Ling takes him fully, and he's actually _sucking_. Greed feels the boy's searing-hot tongue trace along the underside and he hisses pleasantly. He can't hold back the urge to roll his hips upward into the kid's mouth, and Ling's only response is to steady those hips by resting his arms on both of the homunculus' thighs.

 

"I'm not a follower either, brat..." Greed manages to pant through husky breaths. "You can't just take control like that."

 

And then Ling does something Greed isn't ready for. He pulls up, depriving the other male of that delicious heat, and wipes his hand with his mouth. Still straddling Greed, he cocks his head to the side, offering that devious little squinty-eyed smile of his.

 

"I can stop if you'd rather."

 

Greed scowls, and his response is instant. He's suddenly livid and fierce and it's all because this kid is so damn _unpredictable_. Just when he thinks something's about to happen, Ling turns it around and he's thrown for a loop. It's already happened countless times in the past hour, and Greed is tired of being made into a fool.

 

That in mind, he snaps both arms out and wraps his fingers around the material of the human's trench coat. Without warning, he yanks the boy sideways and rolls over until it's him doing the straddling. Ling is now beneath him, groaning about how much damage his head has taken since this whole ordeal started, but Greed doesn't care.

 

"No more bullshit." Greed snarls simply. "I'm taking the lead, and you're just gonna deal with it." To prove his point, he gets to his knees and seizes one of the human's legs, hoisting it up, and using his free hand, he positions himself at the boy's entrance. He doesn't hesitate now, and pushes himself in.

 

"Nngh!" Ling's back arches and his hands spread out, searching out something he can get a grip on. It hurts far more than two fingers and Greed isn't stopping to take breaks anymore. In fact, he doesn't stop at all until he's fully inside, and the prince is almost tempted to thank him for the hesitation that comes afterward. Squinted eyes open somewhat to look up at the being above him, and the sight alone makes his stomach leap in the weirdest of ways.

 

Greed's eyes are squeezed shut and his teeth gritted. Sweat has gathered on his forehead and a single drop trickles down the side of his head, alongside a fringe of black hair that covers part of his face. One hand is clutching one of the human's thighs and the other is splayed out on his abdomen. He leans forward and braces the hand that was on Ling's stomach on the ground next to the boy, and a moan escapes him.

 

"You're fucking _tight_." He manages.

 

"You don't say?" Ling deadpans, and he brings his other leg up, wrapping both around his counterpart's waist. "And you're huge, so _move_ already."

 

Greed doesn't need to be told twice, and now that Ling is helping out a little, he uses his newly-freed hand to brace the rest of his weight. Both of his hands are now planted firmly on either side of Ling's shoulders, and once he's got himself balanced, he pulls out somewhat, only to push right back in. A shaky breath falls from his lips, and it matches quite well with a series of the same breaths from Ling.

 

Like that, they're moving. Greed's hips are rolling and his chest is heaving, while Ling's back arches and his mouth falls open. The pain is intense, but he's adjusting quickly, and curiosity is getting the best of him. Again, he's fueled by the desire to see just how good Greed can make him feel, and putting that thought in mind is all it takes to have him pushing down to meet the other male's thrusts. It elicits an appreciative groan from the homunculus, and Greed takes it as a cue that he can speed things up a bit.

 

It's clear at this point that being gentle wasn't in Greed's plans at all, as each movement has become rough and erratic and desperate, and for a while, all that can be heard is the smacking of bare skin against bare skin and the needy gasps from two sets of lungs running severely short on oxygen. Ling doesn't fully understand the need for air if they're only imagining this right now, but he's a little too preoccupied to dwell on stupid questions like that.

 

As if Greed is thinking the same thing, a well-timed thrust from the homunculus hits the same spot his finger had reached, except this time, it's dead-on and it's _hard_. Ling's body reacts involuntarily, his back damn near coming completely off the ground. He throws his head back and his mouth falls open, from which a cry of pleasure escapes. His hands are back to desperately seeking out something to grasp, and they eventually settle on wrapping around Greed's shoulders, blunt nails digging into pale skin until he literally _hears_ the flesh break beneath a few of the nails.

 

"D-Do that again...!" He moans, and he rolls his hips to get the point across. 

 

If Greed's own vision wasn't so completely engulfed in fucking _stars_ , he probably would've responded with another cocky chuckle of his, but instead, all he can focus on is just how _hot_ and _tight_ Ling's body is around him, and how he wants _more_. 

 

Moans fill the silence, this time from both of the room's occupants, and the light hanging from the ceiling creaks along with them. Bodies move in unison, and sweaty skin mingles with sweaty skin. Ling has long-since given up fighting for dominance, and with his body now pretty much _swimming_ in ecstasy, he doesn't care. All that really matters right now is _Greed_ and the fact that he _keeps moving_.

 

It isn't until Greed realizes that he's close that he breaks the silence. He lifts one shaky arm from the ground and drags it down along Ling's body until he's reached the kid's length, and his fingers wrap around the boy, squeezing and stroking and doing whatever it takes to send him over the edge.

 

"I'm close..." He finally moans, and he somehow manages to cast a hazy glance downward to meet the human's eyes. They're squinted as usual, but Ling nods to get the point across that he too isn't far off. In fact, Greed looks down just a few seconds before Ling's back arches again and his climax hits. His eyes snap open and his hands slip from Greed's back, leaving bloody trails in their wake, coming to rest behind his head. His body tenses and he effectively constricts around his counterpart's manhood.

 

It's all it takes to send Greed over the edge, and with a few more hard thrusts, his orgasm washes over him. He grunts, and when the noises die off into a few low moans, he knows he's finished.

 

The light stops creaking, and the bodies stop moving, and all that can be heard is the sounds of the two sets of lungs finally regaining their air supply. Greed's smirking and Ling is grinning and their bodies are covered in sweat and the smell of sex now lingers in the air. 

 

Yeah. That was pretty damn good.

 

But Ling won't say that aloud. 

 

Of course, he doesn't have much time to, because he barely manages to catch sight of Greed's smirk before the room fades into a blurry sea of blacks and grays, and the next thing he knows, he's laying on the couch of that Rockbell girl's house.

 

And Edward Elric is gawking down at him (for once).

 

This is gonna take a while to explain.


End file.
